1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set and an image forming method using the ink composition or the ink set.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the increasing need for resource preservation, environment conservation, improvement in operation stability and the like, there has been a shift to aqueous paints and inks (hereinafter, also referred to as inks). As a means for improving the fixability of printed images formed from aqueous inks, for example, use of ultraviolet-curable aqueous inks has been conventionally known.
As water-soluble polymerizable compounds that may be used for such ultraviolet-curable aqueous inks, polymerizable compounds including a long-chain alkylene oxy group have been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-314611).
However, when ultraviolet-curable aqueous inks are produced by using conventional compounds such as the polymerizable compounds described in JP-A No. 2007-314611, it has been difficult to obtain satisfactory curing sensitivity.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and aims to provide an aqueous ink composition and an ink set that exhibit superior curing sensitivity, and an image forming method using the ink composition and the ink set.